


my heroes are human (i am not my heroes)

by gremlin_rights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Or fluff, Sleepy bois family, based off of my own older sibling's advice, bc they're all sad, brain go brrrr, i dont think this has angst, i have school soon, it was just me thinking before it all hit the fan, just musing about stuff, just thoughts, never any beta, no war spoilers, nov 16 is sad yall, now i have more thoughts, or hurt/comfort, or nov 16 war mentions, projection time, this is my response to my thoughts on it, this was thought up at 8 am, which is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_rights/pseuds/gremlin_rights
Summary: tommy receives the same piece of advice over the years."don't be like me."it's a good thing that he's himself, yeah?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 292





	my heroes are human (i am not my heroes)

**Author's Note:**

> excuse ooc moments! im bad at characterization and i dont know how to write some characters sometimes ajfksl;fk
> 
> yes sleepy bois family

tommy never understood it when people said not to meet your hero, because they'd stop being your hero. he knew it could be true on several occasions, but tommy also knew heroes that became even stronger to him with every passing day. they were his family, who were all so strong in their vulnerability and humanity.  
  
he never understood it when all his heroes told him not to be like them.  
  
tommy first got this piece of advice from phil. tommy had picked up a sword and recklessly went out to defend techno's small field for potatoes, because he could not sleep as easily as his brothers could in a relatively unfamiliar home. he wanted to be a guardian and protect like phil did.  
  
phil told him that it was dangerous. he had killed so much, phil said. it gets tiring, tommy, and you shouldn't have to live a life full of blood on your hands. tommy looked between the zombie's rotten flesh and phil's almost desperate face.   
  
( he made a silent vow to himself. he would learn to fight, to protect his family, but he would also learn how to console. he'd learn to fight with words and actions, and learn how to protect. he'd protect his friends and family, even if it had to be from themselves.)

* * *

the second one to tell tommy to not be like them was techno. he's a bit older, and he's not blind to what techno's been doing, or what techno has done.  
  
he's not nearly as naive as anyone would like him to be. tommy chooses to admire techno's technique and brutal efficiency, because techno had survived in many a tough condition like phil had, and was known for his intelligence and efficient slaughter in wars and fights fought over the years.  
  
once he is old enough, he asks techno to teach him. techno agrees, but cannot help but let worry crawl up his skin. tommy learns how to farm, how to gather materials, and only learns how to fight after techno's years of contemplation. ( he's patient in the long haul, at least. )  
  
techno makes tommy promise not to be like him after this. ( tommy vows not to lose his humanity, and help others maintain theirs. he vows to help others stay strong and healthy, but excludes himself from the equation. it's fine, because he keeps on listening to others and he knows when to stop. )

* * *

wilbur's the third, but he's not the last. there is a never a last in phrases like this, not for the youngest of the group. 

l'manberg's fallen to schlatt's hands, and wilbur's made up his mind to blow it all up. 

tommy thinks about wilbur before all of this, a charismatic poet and musician that yielded followers in anything he did. he led the country with pride and determination, eyes glinting as he sought to protect the people closest to him in a land made for them.

not all of it's gone, but wilbur almost feels like a shell. but tommy knows that wilbur's just human, and the world's just gone a little too far. he lets wilbur rant and rave like a madman, and soon enough the adult's on the ground. he's too tired, and too lost.

tommy tells wilbur to go to sleep and get some rest. wilbur tells tommy not to be like him. ( tommy sticks to being a pacifist in both his actions and words. he does not engage in wars of words, knowing he'd lose and crack under the pressure. although he totally could be president, he thinks again and finds that he doesn't want to be. he wants to be safe, and he wants to protect. he does not need the ambition his family had, and stays content to just stay by their side. )

* * *

tommy's always heard the phrase, "don't be like me."

he doesn't think he could, even if he tried, really. he's the angry child that gave up too much, said too much, and did too much. but even if it felt like too much, he protected his loved ones and clawed his way through life.

not one step of it was easy. and although he carried parts of his family and friends with him ( phil's words and advice, techno's teachings, wilbur's soft encouragements. their desire to protect him, tommy's desire to protect them. tubbo's kindness, dream's recklessness, niki's comfort, eret's awareness, fundy's love and chaos, jack manifold's humor ), tommy was never like anyone else.

even if the world was against him, he fought to keep shouting, smiling, and running around.

he was unapologetically himself, each and every time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! it was just a small musing so kudos and comment if you liked it... ty
> 
> could you tell it was projection city
> 
> EDIT: i didn't realize i posted it on war day... and honestly it hurts even more now. ow ow ow. to people reading would you like if i did... More contemplation like this? bc... lots of things to think about


End file.
